


Practice Makes Perfect

by BigMammaLlama5



Series: Lounge Books [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, So much kissing, a polite amount of mutual yearning, and other more fun adult kissing, but in the best way with no angst, theyre ding dongs okay just let them be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: When you need practicing kissing, who do you ask? Your best friend, obviously.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Lounge Books [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644937
Comments: 125
Kudos: 2577
Collections: 32sk, Gays in Earth 38, Things I would easily reread





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pancakesoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesoup/gifts), [contagiousiridescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/contagiousiridescence/gifts).



> So I really liked the prompt I got for ch 23 of the Supercorp Coffee Table Collection and it uhhhh kinda ran away from me. But really, when does that not happen? It's not like I had just written +50k for nanowrimo barely two weeks ago...
> 
> Original prompt as a refresher: Kara is afraid of hurting someone by kissing them so Lena offers to help her practice. While hesitant at first, Kara eventually agrees. But it’s 100% platonic. Right?
> 
> I apologize for any clunkiness or typos, I just wanted to get it finished and posted. As always, thank you for reading and for your kind comments. <3
> 
> For my buddies Fi and Demi because they kindly (shamelessly) convinced me (quite easily) to write this.

“I don’t even know why I brought it up, just-“ Kara waved her hand nonchalantly in front of her face and sank deeper into the couch, willing herself not to burn to a crisp in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“You certainly seem to be.” Lena interjected as concern seeped into her soft smile. “Worrying, I mean.”

Kara cut her eyes at her. “I’ve told you about how I broke my first boyfriend’s nose, right? At least once.”

“You have.” Lena supplied graciously, balancing her tumbler of single malt on her knee.

“Then you know I’d  _ really _ not like to repeat that.”

“Your control is  _ much _ better than it used to be.”

Kara sank further into the couch with a frown at Lena’s quick response. “Yeah, yeah… you’ve said that before.”

“Am I wrong?”

Kara cut her eyes again at her amused best friend.

“No…”

She spun her wine glass idly between her fingers. The deep burgundy wine did nothing for her, but the taste wasn’t too bad and it gave her something to do with her hands. On a more romantic note, she also liked how something so simple and delicate could be elegant. Beautiful in a certain light. She looked at her glass kind of like how Lena was looking at her right now. With patient admiration. Kara blushed.

“I just don’t want to hurt anyone. I… I hurt other people all the time as Supergirl, even if I’m careful. And I  _ know, _ I know, that’s sometimes just part of the job. But.” She huffed a sigh, her brown crinkling with a tired frown. “The punching gets tedious and-and sometimes I just wish people weren’t so ugly to each other.”

Kara sat up and tipped the end of her wine into her mouth. “Sometimes I just wish I didn’t have to punch anymore. Much less break someone’s nose trying to  _ kiss _ them.”

The wine glass made a quiet ringing chime as she set it back onto the coffee table. Lena was quiet for a moment but the steady tapping of her finger on her tumbler was Kara’s only indication that she was still present and thinking hard.

“So, get some practice.”

Kara snorted at the suggestion, turning back into the couch to face Lena. “Sure. Who should I ask? You?”

Lena pushed her lip out in an exaggerated expression of thought. She shrugged.

“Why not? You trust me, and I have access to a reputable plastic surgeon should things go awry. You also wouldn’t have to come out to someone new about your other job if you  _ did _ break someone else’s nose.” She raised her glass to her lips. “It would of course be completely platonic.”

“ _ What _ - _ pft _ . Lena. Come on.” Kara snorted a laugh, feeling her face warm. “Don’t joke about that. We aren’t kids.”

Kara held her ground under Lena’s scrutinizing gaze. Her bright green eyes were carefully calculating, cataloguing each little fidget she made. Kara felt naked under the weight of her attention, her smile sliding off her face in embarrassment.

“You’re not joking?”

“No. Are you really so afraid, Kara?”

“I-no. No.”

Lena blinked slowly, her face blatantly showing her skepticism.

“...yes.”

Lena watched her for another long moment. Kara could tell she was mulling everything over, and she was almost ready to hop up from the couch with the claims of a Supergirl emergency when Lena leaned over and set her tumbler on the coffee table.

“Can I try something?” She asked lightly, shifting up onto her knees and shuffling down the couch to Kara.

The sound of her pencil skirt rustling was deafening to Kara as she instinctively pressed back into the corner of the couch. Lena crept forward and settled again, her knees a few inches away from Kara’s thigh. She propped her elbow up on the back of the couch and waited.

“Oh.” Kara realized she was waiting on her to answer. “I-uh-what are you planning?”

“To help you practice.”

Kara’s face felt like it was on fire.

Her?

Kiss  _ Lena? _

Her best friend and probably one of the prettiest and most available women on the West Coast?

“Lena-”

“Kara.”

She closed her mouth with an audible click of her teeth at the stern note in her voice. Lena’s eyes were open and trusting, still tinged with concern but wanting to help her.

“Yes, or no.”

Kara’s brain did a funny little short circuit.

“Nyes.”

Lena laughed and leaned away. “ _ Alright _ . Let me know if you change your mind.”

Kara’s brain started again.

“Yes.”

Lena leaned heavily into the couch, her brow furrowing slightly as a placating smile tugged at the corner of her deep red lips. “Don’t let me pressure you-”

“Please. I  _ do _ trust you.” Kara didn’t know what she was saying, but her heart felt like a hummingbird in her chest so obviously it was something she  _ wanted _ to say. “Yes. Please.”

Silence spanned between them for an achingly long moment. Lena shifted towards her again.

“Are you more afraid of initiating a kiss? Or meeting someone in one?”

Kara swallowed thickly, trying to find a spot on Lena’s face to focus on. “Yes.”

The corner of Lena’s mouth quirked in amusement. “And being kissed isn’t an issue.”

She was so  _ close _ . Kara could smell her perfume. She could feel the heat of her body as she braced her elbow on the back of the couch and leaned over her. Kara could see the dotting of freckles on her cheeks and chin under her makeup. She could count every lash.

“No, not at all.”

“So let’s try this. I’ll kiss you, and then you kiss me. Okay? And if that goes well, we both try at the same time.”

Kara almost laughed with the Business Tone Lena was employing, but she didn’t. She knew she was trying to be helpful. Even if she was treating this like an experiment. She  _ almost _ asked if she should spin a bottle first.

“Okay.”

Lena smiled, and then Kara felt her fingers brush against her chin. “Hold still.”

Kara could smell the sharp peaty single malt on her breath, and couldn’t help her quick inhale when impossibly soft lips pressed against hers in a gentle kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands reached blindly and found Lena’s elbow. It was over before she knew it and Lena was hovering over her again.

“Your turn.”

Kara blinked her eyes back open and breathed for a moment, her brain whirling. It was only Lena. She wouldn’t hurt Lena. Good, kind, patient Lena who was watching her for the next move. Kara leaned up and pressed a kiss to her mouth, her nose brushing against her cheek as her face warmed from the returned pressure. It lasted a little longer than the first kiss and Kara carefully leaned back, relief flooding through her chest. She  _ did _ it.

But only for a moment and then Lena was pulling her in again, a curious look in her eyes as this time they shared a kiss. Their noses bumped awkwardly and Kara could feel Lena smiling against her. She tilted her head and then-

Lena was drawing back, a light blush high on her cheekbones.

“Oh-you took some of my color.”

Kara was overcome with the urge to kiss her again as Lena reached for a napkin. “Wait-”

Lena paused. Kara’s brain caught up with her mouth. Lena  _ said _ it was completely platonic.

“Will you help me practice some more?”

Green eyes dipped back down to her mouth. “Right now? Or…?”

“It doesn’t have to be right now.” She back pedaled, feeling her face heat. “It could be whenever. Or like. Not at all.”

Lena watched her for another long moment and then leaned back in, pressing a chaste kiss close to the corner of her mouth.

“How about we go get something to eat first? My treat? And then we can talk about practicing.”

Lena rose gracefully from the couch and scooped up their glasses.

“Make sure you clean my lipstick off before we leave.”

Kara was already thinking about what other colors of lipstick Lena had.

* * *

Dinner ended up being two extra extra large pizzas, one cheese and one mediterranean from the local hole-in-the-wall near the red light strip that most people wouldn’t get caught dead in. It was one of the few places in National City who didn’t care about who you were or where you came from as long as you tipped well. The owner of Gio’s especially liked Kara, and would always send her a complimentary basket of steaming greasy garlic knots covered in parmesan. Garlic knots that she was graciously sharing with Lena as a thank you for earlier. Lena of coursed teased her that it was almost unheard of that Kara was sharing her food. Her comment to their waitress only served to make Kara blush again.

“If I were to be an  _ Evil Luthor _ , I’d capture you and study your metabolism. This is going to go right to my hips.”

Kata grinned around the piece of thin crust she was tearing into. “Only that?”

Lena shot her an unamused look over the mouth of her beer bottle, and carefully selected a second greasy mass of dough. She looked highly out of place dressed in Givenchy with a cheap beer held delicately in one hand and a piece of greasy dough in the other. Kara chewed in an unflattering manner that was more smile than anything, pleased with the entire situation and Lena’s disgusted look. Before she took another bite, she glanced around to see if anyone was nearby.

“So… um.”

Lena bit clumsily into her garlic knot with a hum of acknowledgement. Kara busied her hands with another slice of pizza.

“How… do we practice?”

“How, as in  _ technique _ ?” Lena mumbled around the food in her mouth, slumping forward onto her elbows as she tried not to laugh.

“I wouldn’t mind that,  _ but no wait I meant _ more… like, not in public, or on whose terms?”

Lena’s brows rose in understanding and she swallowed her mouthful. “I agree, I’d like to keep it out of the limelight. That’s not press I want to deal with, and press you  _ don’t _ want in your personal life. But I will leave the terms up to you.”

Kara blinked.

“Really?”

Lena looked at her softly, that same concern creeping into her features.

“I want to help you, Kara, even if it is  _ entirely _ unconventional and possibly more than a bit… strange. If you want more  _ practice _ , I will give you that. Or if you’d rather not pursue this further then you only need to say so.”

“This isn’t a  _ normal _ friend thing, is it?” The new slice of pizza drooped sadly over Kara’s hands, already knowing the answer but needing confirmation. She needed to hear Lena’s thoughts mainly to make sure she wasn’t overreacting.

Lena laughed. “No, this is what you would call  _ friends with benefits _ . In a sense. Definitely not normal, and  _ definitely _ with the potential for disaster.”

A weird mix of heat and dread churned in Kara’s stomach. “...so why are you helping me then?”

“What are friends for? I’d also be lying if I said I didn’t mind  _ practicing _ with you more.” Lena winked and bit into her garlic knot again.

“ _ Lena _ .”

“I can’t just going around kissing  _ anyone _ , Kara. I’m a  _ Luthor _ . This is also an opportunity for me to get my science-recommended physical touches for the day.”

“Oh my god, you’re using me to fight  _ touch starvation _ . You are  _ such _ a nerd.”

“Whatever you say, Miss Science Guild. The same could be said for you.”

They ate their fill, boxing up the few last slices of pizza for Kara, and left. Lena left a discreetly obscene tip when Kara’s back was turned and Gio the man himself gave her a flour dusted salute. They parted for the evening with a tight hug at Lena’s car, and a reminder from Lena that she didn’t have to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. It was almost frustratingly annoying how careful she was being with the entire subject, but Kara knew she was just trying to put her comfort first. She wasn’t used to being put first.

“What if something happens? What if  _ this _ changes us?” She asked as Lena was climbing into her ride. Lena could only shrug.

“Then we’ll just have to figure it out.”

* * *

Lena made it seem so simple. 

They had gone home that evening with a parting hug, just like normal. They had texted each other good night and then good morning, just like normal. They planned their next lunch, managed to schedule another game night in the group chat, and their lives went on. Just like normal.

Except Kara couldn’t stop thinking about Lena’s offer. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about how much of a relief it was to kiss someone and not hurt them. She couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it was to kiss  _ in general _ . Kara let herself stew in a torturous internal debate for about a week before she couldn’t stand it anymore and found herself in Lena’s office.

It was late. She had flown over with takeout from one of the little hole in the wall Italian restaurants by the waterfront around nine and managed to coax Lena into eating a little bit. It helped that Lena particularly favored that bistro so she didn’t have to try too hard to convince her. Lena’s office was covered in carefully organized stacks of documents, most of them now thankfully ready to be filed away. There were maybe a handful of stacks left but it was still too much to finish that evening. Kara had offered to help but Lena had politely turned her down, citing the excuse that she didn’t want to give Kara a headache. So Kara hung out on the white leather couch in support, ran out when she needed to  _ with care _ to make sure she didn’t disturb any of Lena’s documents, and returned to keep her company. Lena started flagging close to eleven and finally quit about a quarter after.

“I hate this.” She griped and rose stiffly from her seat.

Kara watched her shuffle tiredly over to the wet bar and fix herself her first drink of the night, the click of her heels slow on the polished floor. The soft clinking of ice being place in crystal was loud in the spacious room, but not as loud as Kara’s heartbeat thundering in her chest and roaring in her ears as she finally let the question that had been on the tip of her tongue all night spill free.

“So. Um. If I wanted to practice again. Practice kissing, I mean. Are you still okay with that?”

Lena’s hand hovered over the decanter for a split second before picking it up. “Of course.”

Kara fiddled with the hem of her cape. “I mean like. Nothing super, uh, enthusiastic. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Kara listened to Lena pour a dram of the warm amber alcohol. When she glanced up she observed that it was a little more than her usual amount and her heart did a weird uncomfortable flip. Lena glanced up and saw her expression, but she didn’t look bothered by Kara’s question.

“This is because of all of this,” She pointed to her office as she walked towards the couch. “-not you.”

She said it with such a finality Kara had to believe her. “But seriously, you can still totally say no-”

Slender fingers slid along the line of her jaw, halting her words. The pad of Lena’s thumb pressed into her chin, tilting her head back as warm lips slanted into mouth in a soft kiss. She tasted like garlic and tomato sauce. Lena pulled back before Kara could truly lean into her and rounded the couch to curl up into the far corner with a tired sigh. Kara felt pinned to the white leather and could only think about how she wanted to take Lena’s glass out of her hands and kiss her again.

“I’ll let you decide if you want to keep practicing, but thats my answer. Okay? I’ll tell you if it changes.”

Kara nodded mutely.

“Good.” Lena took a sip of her drink. “Tell me about your day?”

Kara stayed for another half hour and told Lena about her morning in the farmers market interviewing local produce farmers. She was about to offer Lena a lift home when she started yawning but the crackle of static in her earpiece made her pause. She listened to one of the DEO agents request her presence and murmured a quiet  _ be there shortly _ .

“Duty calls?” Lena asked, rotating her glass with the remains of her ice in her hand.

She was curled into the corner of her couch with her bare feet tucked up under her, looking sleepy and soft with a blush warming her cheeks.

“Yeah, I gotta go. Get home safe?”

Lena nodded and reached for her phone. Kara gave her a quick hug goodbye and was nearly to her desk when she balked, thinking about how Lena had kissed her again. Her brain kept repeating  _ that’s my answer _ and she realized her feet were carrying her back to the couch. Lena had sat up and slipped her feet back into her shoes and looked up just as Kara got to her. Before she could second guess herself, Kara leaned down and kissed her. She couldn’t help but linger a moment and drink in her warmth and the scent of her perfume. Lena kissed her back with an ease that made Kara want to dismiss all of her self doubt. She couldn’t help but kiss her a second time, a little firmer as her eyes fluttered closed, tasting the single malt on her lips. A surge of warmth in her chest nearly made her breath hitch when she felt the tips of Lena’s fingers skim over her shoulder. Her hand paused on the collar of her suit and she could feel the heat of her touch through the techy blue fabric. Kara wanted to be greedy and kiss her a third time, ignoring the voice in her head clanging cymbals together in warning, but Lena’s phone buzzed quietly on the cushion.

She reluctantly pulled away, shooting daggers with her eyes at the offending phone. Lena’s touch left her and she leaned back into the couch. Kara felt heat color her face as she straightened up. She chanced a glance at her  _ best _ friend. Lena was watching her from her seat with a pleased expression, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips and her blush was a little bit stronger.

“Not bad, Supergirl.”

Kara blushed.

“Um. Thanks. You too?”

Lena laughed and pushed at her hip. “Go. Before you get in trouble.”

“Yeah, I know. Okay. Um. I’ll see you later.”

Lena’s warm laughter followed her all the way to the DEO.

* * *

The whole kissing thing slowly became a strange new facet to their friendship.

Kara  _ guessed _ it was still a friendship? At least at its core.

Over the next few weeks Kara started kissing Lena more frequently. Her best friend was true to her word and let Kara set the pace, sometimes inviting her without saying anything, always letting Kara make the first move. It was really very sweet of her and every time she tilted her mouth up towards her with a waiting smile it made Kara feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She started by giving her goodnight kisses when she would drop by L-Corp late at night if Lena was still there and wanted a friendly face. Soft, little gentle touches that weren’t anything like the more eager kisses she had given her that first time in her office.

Kara just had to keep reminding herself that this  _ was _ her best friend. Nothing more.

Though there was a little voice in the back of her head sounding suspiciously like one of Nia’s favorite internet memes.

_ Are you sure about that? _

No. She wasn’t sure. Not in the  _ slightest _ .

But was she going to keep pushing that little voice down where she couldn’t hear it? Debatable. It had some good points.

How _ ever _ . This was one hundred percent purely platonic and for each of their own personal benefits. As agreed upon. Kara got practice kissing, and Lena got to stave off the touch starved life she had grown up in. Which had brought up a question Kara  _ probably _ should have asked a few weeks ago instead of shoving it back with that obnoxious little voice.

“Hey Lena?”

The woman blinked back into focus, her hands still on Kara’s waist and burning into her skin through her thin t-shirt. Kara unconsciously stroked her thumbs over smooth cheekbones and spat her question out instead of leaning in for one more good night kiss.

“Not to, like, make this super awkward with a stupid question or anything. But why kiss me when I could like, I dunno, give you a shoulder massage or something? Wait, you don’t even really need me for that. I can give you the name of the place Nia likes? Or like. A service or something…?”

The exasperation was immediate and Lena patted her on the side before pulling away towards the door and Kara realized immediately she should have used a little more tact. And maybe it was the fact that Lena had already told her  _ why _ and she had just… momentarily forgotten. Somehow.

_ Rao help her _ .

“Good _ night _ , Kara.”

She didn’t  _ think _ she had messed up too badly, but she did have a moment of panicked clarity about half an hour later and called her with a long winded apology. Kara didn’t often put her foot in her mouth but when she did it tended to be spectacularly stupid. The next time she visited Lena at L-Corp a few days later she had thought that her brainless comment would have nipped the entire situation in the bud, but as she was leaving Lena stopped her with a patiently exasperated look and a  _ you don’t have anything to be sorry about but just think before you speak please _ . Kara had apologized multiple times in between firm kisses anyways that left the both of them a little breathless.

As the weeks crawled by Kara realized that she was craving more than the shy stolen kisses, and she could tell that Lena did too in the way she lingered. She  _ had _ told Lena that she didn’t want things between them to get  _ too _ out of hand, more worried about her comfort level than anything. But she could  _ feel _ the impatience in her touch. It was how she pressed her whole body closer, how her hands felt a little greedier, how eagerly she kissed her back while still following Kara’s chaste lead. Everything was just getting more intense than Kara had anticipated and she was surprisingly okay with that. It was feeding into the strange feeling curling up in the little pockets around her heart that had started keeping her up at night.

Kara didn’t really start to think that maybe some  _ certain _ feelings were turning into something else when she woke up from a dream that had left her feeling overheated and definitely a little bothered. It didn’t help either that the next time she saw Lena all she could think about was how she had looked spread out underneath her with dark eyes and flushed skin. Her phone had suffered the consequences when she recalled what her mind had supplied as sounds of her vocal approval and she had to come up with a flimsy excuse on the spot covered in shattered glass as Lena called Jess to get a janitor to help clean up the mess.

Lena had asked her back for dinner that night, and since Kara had cut their lunch short on accident she agreed without hesitation. She was determined not to think about the dream that kept her distracted from most of her afternoon. Snapper may have raked her over the coals at the end of the day but at least she got to throw herself into some training at the DEO to blow off some steam before zipping back over to L-Corp with an armful of Big Belly Burger. She paused for a moment just out of sight of the balcony and sucked in a few deep breaths of the chilly night air.

_ It’s just Lena. It was just a dream. _

Kara didn’t quite convince herself, but if she waited any longer the food in her arms would be cold and gross. She braced herself and dropped silently to the balcony with a gentle touch of her boots and reached out to knock on the door as she let herself in. Lena spun in her chair at the sound, a grin already tugging at the corner of her deep red lips.

“ _ There _ you are.”

Kara quickly shut the door behind her, trying to keep as much of the chill out. “Hi, sorry.”

Her next thought faltered when Lena rose from her seat all, long legs and trim waist in perfectly fitted slacks and a black button up that Kara guessed was most likely silk. She had shed her matching vest and blazer sometime between lunch and now, and had unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt. She hadn’t realized she had been staring at the modestly exposed v of pale skin at the hollow of her throat until the curve of her chin got in the way.

“Kara?”

Kara’s eyes went from the dip at the base of her throat to painted lips that she had become very familiar with. “Huh?”

There was a tugging on her arm and the bag of burgers and fries were removed from where she had slowly started crushing them in her grip. Kara blinked and let her arm relax, a blush warming her face and crawling up her neck when she realized she had just gotten caught staring. Her eyes snapped up to Lena and she very nearly whimpered with the weight of the look she was pinning her with. Her green eyes were far darker than Kara had ever seen, or at least when her attention was on her. Her boots must have been glued to the floor because her feet certainly weren’t responding to her instinctive urge to take a step back as Lena swayed in close.

“I said, you’re flattening our meal in your arms, darling.”

It took all of Kara’s self control not to say something incredibly inappropriate about Lena being a better meal than the fast food she had picked up, but she managed. Instead she croaked another  _ sorry _ , a little too flustered to give her the quick greeting kiss that she had gotten into the habit of. Lena must have sensed that she was floundering and mercifully backed off, her perfume teasingly lingering in her wake. Kara took a quiet breath to try to center herself, but made the mistake of watching Lena walk over towards one of the couches in her office. Or more specifically, watched the sway of her hips.

“Kara, are you alright?”

Kara physically jumped a little when she realized she had continued to stare at Lena’s hips as she turned to check on her. More accurately, the fly of her pants.

“I. Um. Nothing, just a long day. I’m a little… distracted.” She stuttered, waving her hands in front of her as if batting away Lena’s concern as she started over towards the couch.

Lena frowned a little and sat down. “You’ve been a little off today. You know you can always talk to me, right?”

Kara knew that she could, and often did now that Lena could truly see who she was. But she didn’t think telling her  _ hey I had a sex dream about you last night and I can’t stop think about it _ would go over too well.

“I know. It’s just, um. Work I guess. I realized I haven’t really had a vacation since college. I’ve just been feeling a little boxed in.” She muttered and settled on the couch. It wasn’t  _ entirely _ false.

“I suppose that would make any sane person antsy.” Lena conceded and set Kara’s burgers out in front of her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kara undid the clasps on her cape and laid it over the back of the couch. “Tell me about your day, first?”

Lena gave her a rare shy smile and launched into the woes of having a teleconference with a Danish investor at five that morning. Kara had gladly listened as she ate through her three Deluxe Belly burgers, a half pound each of beef, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, sour pickles, fried crispy onions, bacon, and all the condiment fixings you could feasibly put on a burger without it drowning. She had also picked up fries enough for six but that didn’t stop her or Lena from enjoying what they wanted. Kara knew for a fact the only time Lena ever ate greasy fast food was when she knew she would be sharing a meal with her. It  _ did _ often make her try her best to have more healthy options to switch to besides fast food with how often they shared meals together.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You usually love to tell me how much Snapper annoys you.”

Lena’s soft question filled with worry jolted Kara out of her french fry stupor. She wiggled up into a more upright position and scrubbed at her face with a damp cheap napkin.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry.”

Lena narrowed her eyes and shifted to sit sideways on the white leather couch. She tucked her leg up underneath her and her knee was a warm point of contact where it pressed into the outside of Kara’s thigh.

“You’re lying.”

_ RAO help her _ .

“...yes, but only because I’m still processing.”

“Processing what?”

Kara swallowed thickly and tried not to think about how low Lena’s voice had dropped. She was too nervous to look at her and started twisting her napkin into a tight spiral.

“I just had a dream last night, but it isn’t anything to really be worried about.”

“Tell that to your napkin.” Lena supplied, her brow arching down towards Kara’s hands.

Kara looked down and realized her lap was covered in shredded brown paper and cursed quietly. She took a moment to carefully gather up the bits and dump them into the grease stained brown paper bag they had been putting their trash back into.

“I’m sorry, I just. I’m not ready to talk about it yet.”

Lena nodded in understanding, though her worry was still painted across her sharp features. “I’m here when you are.”

“I know, thank you.”

Kara reached out and took Lena’s hand, injecting as much heartfelt warmth into her voice as she could. Even if she couldn’t tell Lena about  _ that _ , she still had no intention of giving her the impression that she was pushing her away. Because that was  _ so _ far from the truth. Lena squeezed her hand back with a soft smile, which quickly morphed into a sly grin that spelled trouble.

“Well if it wasn’t a bad dream, it must have really been a distraction. You didn’t even kiss me hello.”

Lena was one-thousand percent teasing her, but Kara felt instantly guilty. “Oh, um, do you want one?”

“W-what?”

“I can give you a hello kiss right now? I can even go walk in and out of the door-“

It was Kara’s turn to mask her surprising lurch of guilt with teasing and Lena laughed brightly, shoving at her shoulder. “Listen, it’ll work! You be Lucy, and I’ll be Ricky Ricardo.  _ LENAAAA, I’M HOOO-“ _

Lena cut off her yell with a firm kiss, her hands cupping Kara’s jaw as she turned her face towards her. That strange kernel of guilt was replaced by a blooming warmth in her chest as she pulled Lena a little bit closer. Lena finally let her go after a long moment, her face pink and laughter still dancing in her eyes.

“Hello. Use your inside voice, Ricky.”

The low timbre of Lena’s voice made the dream come rushing back and Kara found herself fighting against a more intense wave of heat sitting a little lower in her belly. Dream-Lena had sounded like that, raspy and breathless. The visual image of her underneath her came to the forefront of her mind again, bare chest heaving and her fair skin flushed. She hadn’t even really  _ seen _ anything, or her mind hadn’t let her, but the intention was there. Kara knew she wasn’t sure how she felt about seeing Lena in a state of undress, if anything she didn’t know if she actually  _ wanted _ to. Her subconscious must have been wanting something different and now it was rattling around inside her head demanding attention.

“Kara? Are you sure you’re alright? Do you need me to call someone?”

Lena’s hands were still cradling her jaw, but her previous worry wasn’t present. It was as if she had looked into Kara’s head and knew exactly what she was wrestling with. Her heart lurched into her throat and the heady pulse of heat settling lower and lower into her belly was robbing her of logical thought. She was unable to keep her eyes from wandering back down to Lena’s mouth, her lips parted and her deep burgundy lipstick softly rubbed off from their meal. It was a little smudged on one side from the kiss she had just given Kara and she could have kicked herself for not acting on her best friend’s apparent desire for more. Lena  _ clearly _ wanted more too.

“Surely there are other ways we can practice k-“

She didn’t even get a chance to finish her sentence as Lena pressed back in again eagerly with a shaky sigh. The silk of her shirt was cool to the touch but she could feel the heat of her body through the thin fabric from where she splayed her hands across her back. Lena shifted, sliding her hands off of her jaw to brace on the cushion on either side of her head, and then poured herself into her lap.

They had sat close together before. Curled into each other on the couch during movie night. Slung their legs over the other’s lap on game night or pressed close in a crowded bar when the drink line was long. But nothing like this. Nothing like Lena straddling her lap and pressing so close Kara could feel the hitch of her breath in her stomach. It was intimacy on a level that Kara hadn’t felt in a  _ very _ long time and she curled her arms a little bit tighter around Lena. She felt her gasp against her and then-oh.

_ Oh _ .

_ That was her tongue _ .

Kara gasped in response to the warm tongue laving against her lip, and pulled Lena tighter when she dipped tentatively into her mouth. Her heart did a hop-skip in her chest and Kara met Lena with a languid slide against her. A soft groan vibrated in Lena’s chest and the sound and feel of it made the heat in Kara’s belly plunger lower so quickly she felt light headed.

Lena kissed her again. And  _ again _ . Each time a little deeper, a little more heated than before. The fingers that had slid underneath the back of the tight fabric of her suit weren’t helping her situation either. Kara sank into the cushions with Lena’s weight on top of her, kissing her senseless and chasing away any little twinges of guilt. She couldn’t figure out where she wanted to put her hands, first settling in the middle of her back, then the backs of her shoulders, then lower pressed tightly against the dip of her spine with her fingers threatening to slip just under the waistband of her expensive slacks. It wasn’t frantic by any means, but it was insistent in an eagerly relieved way. More like loosening the lid on a jar of pickles that had been under building pressure.

It felt  _ good _ .

It felt even better when Lena’s teeth caught on her lip and tugged just hard enough to make a jolt of a shiver race down her spine. She didn’t recognize the noise she made when fingers skimmed roughly across her scalp, sending sparks skittering under her skin to swirl down deep in the cradle of her hips. The sound in between a growl and a moan brought the both of them up short, Lena’s lips pulling away from hers with a sucking kiss. A wave of embarrassment rushed through her already heated body but she was frozen, too afraid to move under Lena’s surprised attention.

Lena’s eyes were wide and  _ so _ dark, a little unfocused and dazed, bright against her flushed skin. Her lips were kiss-swollen and messy with misplaced lipstick courtesy of Kara’s enthusiastic effort. Kara could feel how heavy she was breathing against her, the labored flex and pull of her diaphragm flat against her front and again, it felt far too intimate. Of course, the fact that she was straddling her hips and pressed flush wasn’t helping either.

“Do you think we should stop? For tonight?” Lena breathed, her fingers still under the neckline of her suit.

Kara didn’t want to stop.

“No. I think I’d like to do that again, if you’re okay?”

Lena was nodding her answer before Kara had even finished and this time she got to initiate the kiss. Lena melted back into her with a sigh against her mouth and a gentler touch, sagging even closer as Kara licked clumsily into her mouth. The insistent edge to their touches had softened, but the intensity of the attention Kara paid to Lena didn’t waver. She let Lena take the lead again and just focused on figuring out what felt right. Turns out a  _ lot _ of things felt right and Kara should  _ definitely _ stop for the night.

Well.

Just a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

A few more minutes had turned into over half an hour of the heaviest make-out session Kara had ever experienced. It wasn’t her first time by any means, but none of her other situations had been nearly so heated. Not even with Mon-El. He had been an outlier with his strength and a form of invulnerability, and had been able to keep up with her to a degree. She hadn’t had to be as careful with her touches. Not like how she had to now.

However, the  _ correct _ conclusion was that she hadn’t  _ ever _ jumped into anything like that so quickly. Her knee jerk reaction after she had flown Lena home had been to stop the entire agreement cold before it got out of hand simply because she didn’t want to hurt her. A warm hand on her wrist and an openly trusting look from Lena had calmed her just as quickly as the feeling had come. She still looked absolutely ravished, though her lipstick had been carefully cleaned up from where Kara had happily mussed it. Kara still wasn’t sure exactly how she was going to cope after this.

“I realize that may have gotten a little too heavy tonight. I’m sorry, Kara.”

“Wh-no! No, that’s okay. I mean, I asked.” She shrugged, heat crawling up her neck. “It was, um. Really nice, actually. I wouldn’t say no if it happened again.”

Lena bit her lip around a pleased grin. “Me too. Practice makes perfect, right?”

Kara laughed easily, her face feeling rather warm at her teasing. Lena hooked her fingers around her wrist and swung their hands a little.

“Did it help distract you from what was bothering you?”

_ A pliant body pressed tightly against her, flushed skin, hot breath and open mouthed kisses. Quiet pleased sighs. A soft moan. _

_ No _ .

“Yes, thank you.”

“Good. Um. I’ll let you get going. Lunch soon?”

“I’m free day after tomorrow?”

“I’ll check to see if I’m available.”

“Okay.”

Kara hesitated for a moment, the phantom weight of Lena pressing her into the couch still distractingly present, and pulled her into a warm hug. Lena pressed in close with a sigh, tucking her chilly nose into the crook of Kara’s neck. The touch made her squirm from the sudden shock and she could feel Lena’s teasing laugh vibrate into her chest as her hands curled underneath her shoulder blades.

“Sorry.”

Kara found that hard to believe and made sure Lena knew that with an unamused hum. She gave her one last squeeze and leaned back a little, taking in Lena’s expression. She looked happy, but a little shy which was  _ hilarious _ considering the fact that they had gotten more than a little friendly in her office earlier. That same creeping feeling of warmth in her chest curled in tendrils around her ribs as she felt Lena’s hand rub soothingly on her back. Kara knew that she loved Lena, she was her best friend. But  _ this _ felt different.

A crackle of the comm in her ear startled her out of their quiet moment.

“ _ Supergirl, come in. There’s a robbery in progress at the National City Art Museum. Sources say they’re targeting the exhibit featuring extra terrestrial artists. _ ”

She depressed the tiny ptt button tucked into her ear and murmured an  _ on my way _ . Lena’s hands slid reluctantly from her back, and she was about to step away completely but Kara followed her.

“Wait-”

Lena stopped moving and Kara dipped down, drawing up short when she heard her drawn in a quick breath. A hand curled around the back of her neck and Kara let herself be pulled into an open-mouthed kiss that leapt  _ way _ past chaste. She easily fell back into that intensity that she had let consume her on the couch and confirmed for the tenth time that  _ yes _ she really liked how Lena’s tongue felt against hers. She liked how it made heat spark under her skin and rendered her breathless. How it made her want to press impossibly close.

The comm clicked in her ear again with a quiet  _ Supergirl _ ? and Kara reluctantly pulled away after pressing one more quick kiss to Lena’s mouth.

“Text me tomorrow?”

Lena nodded wordlessly, trying to catch her breath. Her hands slipped away from Kara and she stepped back into her apartment, her face pink and her eyes still a little unfocused. Kara felt like a smile wasn’t appropriate and simply waved before launching herself up and into the night sky, still tasting Lena on her tongue.

* * *

As it turns out, frenching your best friend is not conducive to a good night’s sleep.

Kara’s dreams became more vivid now that she actually knew what Lena sounded like when she was getting kissed six ways to Sunday. She knew what she felt like flush against her, anchoring her down into something soft. Instead of dreaming about Lena laid out underneath her, she dreamt of her pinning her to the bed with scorching hands and even hotter mouth. Most dreams were a blur of heat and quiet moans, just enough for Kara to know what was happening without seeing it. Then there were a rare handful that left her reeling as she woke with a betraying heat pooling low in between her legs and the phantom touch of Lena devouring her. Kara had taken a lot of cold showers recently. She had also been having an ongoing gay panic but that was a worry she didn’t have a lot of time for.

Kara knew she was stubborn, but she knew what a blurred line looked like.

She and Lena had thoroughly blurred the line they had drawn and it was pretty clear they were both ignoring that they had done so. It’s what Nia would call  _ messy _ if she ever found out.

Their agreement continued and it was settling into a habit of second nature for Kara to greet her best friend with a kiss when no one else was around. It was something she had definitely grown to look forward too and often her first thought of the day was of Lena and when she could see her next. During the day her kisses were light and playful, happy to see Lena more than anything and stolen in quiet moments when they were alone. But when she visited her in the evenings it was a completely different story of heavier kisses that didn’t do much to curb the hungry edge to their touches. Often such nights would end with Lena climbing into her lap or hovering over her with blown eyes and kiss-swollen lips as she pressed her down onto her back. Kara was always happy to let her set the pace in the evenings, mainly because every time she imagined pushing Lena flat onto her back it reminded Kara of her first dream that had caused the escalation in the first place.

About three months into their arrangement, a solid two weeks after their first heavier meeting, Kara started realizing that her love for her best friend had been morphing into something a little more than platonic. And it had been happening for quite a while now. Possibly even years. Lena was a ray of light in her life, bringing balance and clarity when she needed it most. It was true that Kara had never had a friend like her, even before she started kissing her. Incredibly brilliant and she knew it, always thinking at least three steps ahead. Kind to those who needed it, and since meeting Kara she had started growing to be more kind to others around her on a daily basis, working hard to unlearn those microaggressions that the Luthors and the upper class had impressed upon her. But it wasn’t just that Lena was trying to be  _ good _ . She  _ was _ good, and it showed in the little things she did. It showed in how she greeted the coffee cart owner on the corner in front of L-Corp. It showed in the way she left obscene tips for their servers every time they went out to eat. And it showed in more financial and economical ways that she had been pushing L-Corp in the direction of and Kara couldn’t be more proud of her.

What really clued her in to the fact that she was more in tune with Lena now were the little things she noticed that endeared her to Kara.

Every time Lena got nervous and she was in a place where she could safely display it, her fingers would twist together or she would unconsciously pick at a nail. When she was consumed in trying to solve a problem she would pinch at her lower lip. She took her coffee black, but on the rare occasion she didn’t go home after a game night she would let Kara put a ridiculous amount of sugar and cream in her mug the next morning as long as she got two servings. She would sometimes eat pizza with a fork and knife and make a point out of using her most strict dinner table etiquette in retaliation when Kara teased her for it. She still pinched apart donuts to eat them but always bit into a garlic knot. She would still wear high heels in her home that were too casual or trendy for the L-Corp boardroom, but without fail she would always steal Kara’s fuzzy slippers.  _ And _ her well-loved Midvale High sweatshirt. It was how she cradled her glass of single malt to her collarbone with her feet tucked up underneath her looking as comfortable as Kara in her pajamas but dressed in Dior.

It was how warmly she touched Kara with a deep caring affection. In the brush of her fingers on her elbow when she slipped past her, the little rub of her hand on her back in a hug. How she wormed her toes under Kara’s thigh when they were watching a movie, or how she hid her face in her shoulder if there was a particularly moving scene. The new things Kara noticed were more tied to the newest shape their friendship had taken. She learned that if Lena had the time she would brush the tip of her nose across hers before she leaned in to kiss her. If her fingers weren’t curling around her shoulders or the back of her neck, they were skimming along the line of her jaw. Or the delicate way she would remove her glasses and fold them before safely setting them aside, pressing a soft kiss to the bridge of her nose on the indentions the frames made. Every single little new mannerism that made her uniquely  _ Lena _ encouraged the affection in her chest grow with each passing day.

Kara was definitely a little bit in love with Lena Luthor.

Maybe more than a little bit.

A  _ lot _ a bit.

It was still terrifying, but Kara was relieved that she could finally put words to what she had been feeling for far too long. She thought about it instead of stamping it down and running away, but simply acknowledging that attraction had made her want to be around Lena even more. So she leaned into it.

_ Carefully _ .

She hadn’t always been kissing Lena hello during the day, but she started making sure that Lena got one if they were alone. Just sweet chaste ones that they could hide in a hug and a soft hello. And when it was time to go Kara kissed her goodbye as well, deeply comfortable now with judging timing and pressure of the action. That happened for a little over a week before Kara felt the urge to kiss Lena because she said something cute. She had asked first, of course, earning a shy blushing smile and a soft  _ okay _ before she leaned in. From there she started kissing her in celebration for being absolutely brilliant and solving a problem or equation. She kissed her after watching her be kind to someone and the warmth in her chest bubbled up. Or she kissed her when Lena did something nice for her or realized that she was being too hard on herself.

There were a lot of reasons that Kara used to kiss her, but when she started running out of reasons she found that Lena started kissing her first. When it had first happened Kara was talking through an article she was trying to write, pacing around the high bar top in Lena’s loft. She had a habit of vocally listing what the article needed to cover, what it needed to accomplish, what parts were hanging her up, what could she feasibly fit within five-hundred words and still have the most impact. Lena would sit and listen in silent support, offering a nudge or a question when Kara started spinning herself in circles.

She was working herself into a particularly tangled spiral when slender fingers hooked into her belt loop and pulled her to a stop. Kara paused in her rambling in surprise and let Lena tug her closer until she was stepping clumsily into the space between her legs. Lena’s free hand snaked up around the back of her neck and pulled her down into a sweet kiss that made Kara’s brain decide it didn’t want to be spiralling anymore. She smelled like her expensive perfume and tasted like the herbal tea that was sitting at her elbow. Kara could feel the affection in her touch and it encouraged her to kiss her back, her hands bracing on the counter behind Lena. The frustration swirling in her chest calmed into a flood of warmth that spun like gold in her veins when Lena pressed a few more quick, soft kisses to her lips before leaning back from her.

“What was that for?” Kara asked, the happy fuzzy feeling in her chest pushing her to lean in and press her nose into Lena’s.

“Just because.” She grinned, and kissed Kara one more time. “Is it helping?”

“Yes.”

She hadn’t gotten much work done after that, but Lena was always a welcome distraction. A very frequent distraction that was more of a dance around a conversation that they  _ really _ needed to have but already knew the answer to. It was disgustingly romantic how often they were sharing kisses now but neither one of them had any intention of stopping. They continued to keep their heavier meetings in Lena’s office under the cover of night inside a little bubble of their own making, away from bedrooms and the implications that lay there. They were enlightening and Kara started learning more about herself than she had ever anticipated. Like getting her hair pulled, for example. It had definitely been a surprise to the both of them when Kara had reacted with a gasp and loud moan to Lena’s fist at the back of her head. Her hands had wandered a little too low on their own accord, reaching to pull Lena closer in response to the shiver of pleasure the tension on her scalp had created, and she had done so with her hands on her rear. Lena had yelped in surprise at Kara’s hands splayed across her ass, carefully disentangling her hand and leaning back for a breather.

“ _ Sorry _ , sorry-” Was all Kara could gasp, relocating her hands back to a more appropriate spot on Lena’s back with a red face.

Lena studied her carefully with dark eyes and labored breathing, looking ravished and not sorry in the slightest for drawing that particular reaction out of her. Instead, she looked Kara right in the eye and slid her hand back into her hair to make another tight first close to her scalp. That same zing came back full forced and rocketed down to crash in the apex of her thighs with a dizzying speed. She bit back another moan, still a little embarrassed by her earlier outburst, but she couldn’t stop her mouth from falling open in an involuntary gasp or her hands pressing greedily into Lena’s back. 

“Do you like that?”

Kara swallowed thickly and croaked a  _ yeah _ . There was no point in trying to play it off, not when she hadn’t even had a chance to temper her reactions. She sucked in another breath when Lena pulled harder, tilting her head back so all she could see was the white lofting ceiling of her office. Her hands dipped and found a better hold on flared hips, still conscious of not squeezing too hard. She almost jumped when warm lips pressed into the soft spot under the edge of her jaw, testing the boundaries and dragging up to her mouth again.

“Aren’t you tired of me being on top?”

That was certainly a collection of words Kara had never thought Lena would say to her.

“Um.”

It was even more difficult to answer when Lena’s mouth kept wandering over the curve of her jaw, flirting with finding her pulse point. Kara flexed her fingers on her hips, trying to keep her restlessness at bay. She licked her lips, stamping down another moan when Lena’s grip loosened in her hair and scratched soothingly at her scalp. Her brain was a series of error noises and a vivid replay of the first dream she had ever had about Lena.

“I’m not sure I would want to stop at  _ just _ kissing if you were under me.”

The words were spilling from her mouth before she could stop them and honestly Kara knew they were already heading in that direction. Lena  _ had _ just pulled her hair.

_ Twice _ .

On  _ purpose _ .

Her heartbeat was definitely heavy in between her legs and  _ yes _ Rao  _ help her _ she was turned on. She felt Lena breathe against her skin for a moment, and then her hands were hooking into the neckline of her suit and pulling her up and out of the couch. Kara followed her, her hands still glued to her hips, and finally was able to look up and into Lena’s face. And what she found made heat race under her skin. Raw, unadulterated want was painted plainly into her expression. Lena paused, her back straight, and then she started leaning down towards the couch cushion, pulling Kara forward and over on top of her. Kara scrambled to catch her before she tipped onto the floor, shifting her to comfortably rest towards the back cushion. The sudden change had Kara’s heartbeat thundering in her ears as she hovered over Lena, keenly aware of the lithe thighs tight around her hips. Her fingers were hot against her collarbones.

“Is this okay?”

Kara was already murmuring a  _ yeah _ as she dipped down and licked greedily into Lena’s mouth, letting the jittery heat in her belly push her forward into what she had been avoiding for months. To what Lena was clearly wanting too. Lena’s arms slipped around her neck and Kara sank into her with a sigh and braced her elbow on either side of her ribs. She was happy just to be the one doing the pinning this time, but now that she  _ was _ , Kara was a little lost on where to go from there. She started by hooking her hand into the bend of her knee and pulled her leg up a little higher around her waist. Lena bit at her lip and slid her hands down Kara’s back and didn’t stop. Kara gasped against Lena as her hands squeezed her rear tightly, squirming under her touch with pent up energy she didn’t know where to direct. Her answer came in the whisper  _ touch me _ , and Kara was reaching, searching for where she hadn’t had the permission to touch Lena yet. She eagerly slid her hand down the back of Lena’s thigh and back to where she had touched her a moment before, worming her hand beneath her with a gentle squeeze. The quiet hum of approval bolstered her nerves and Kara slowly started exploring Lena again with heavier touches as she tried not to think about the parallels to her dreams.

It was easy to get lost in kissing Lena. It made it even easier to touch her when she looked at her with coals in her eyes and an insistence in her hands that left Kara aching for far more. Their nighttime rendezvous grew heavier and heavier as another two weeks passed, their most recent encounter ending with Lena warning her not to leave any marks on her neck. She hadn’t specified that the warning applied to other spots on her body and Kara’s imagination ran rampant. She knew  _ making out like a teenager _ could be more than just kissing, but to experience it was something she didn’t know she had wanted. The good thing though, was that Kara knew she didn’t have to be afraid that this would end in disaster like Lena had warned.

What she was wondering now was when the pot was going to boil over and who was going to jump and confess first. It was an exhilarating waiting game because she knew she was close to saying it. And she could tell by the way Lena would hesitate in her evening goodbyes that she was working up the courage to say something too. Physical touch was still safer and easier to use as communication for the time being but the anticipation was building.

Kara toed the line first when she was leaving L-Corp after a lunch date. She had been feeling particularly fond of her that day just because she  _ was _ , and had worked up a little courage as she was pulling her coat back on.

“Remember when I was worried that this would change us?”

Lena tilted her head a little, most likely searching for something negative but relaxed when she found only affection. She blushed a little and ducked her head shyly.

“Yes.”

Kara reached out in a silent offering and breathed a little easier when Lena took her hand without hesitation and tangled their fingers together.

“I like how it changed us.”

Lena smiled brightly and tugged on her hand and murmured, “Me too.”

She was leaning in to kiss her, feeling like a million words for  _ I Love You _ were on the tip of her tongue but the sharp rap of Jess’s knuckles on the door and the near-immediate  _ click _ of the latch turning had them springing apart just as the assistant marched into the room.

“Miss Luthor, I’m  _ so _ sorry to interrupt, but-“

“ _ I DON’T CARE IF I DON’T HAVE AN APPOINTMENT-“ _

Jess flinched at the bellow of a man down the hall and Kara heard Lena sigh in disappointment behind her shoulder.

“Mr. White would like a walk-in.” Jess finished lamely, looking frazzled.

“Very well. Bring security up too. Discreetly.”

Jess nodded and slipped back out of the office. As soon as the door closed Lena sagged into her back with a frustrated grumble.

“ _ Fuck me _ .”

It was an exclamation of exasperation, but it still made Kara’s stomach do a funny flip when she thought about other ways she could have expressed the curse.

“I guess I’ll get out of your hair.” Kara sighed and turned when Lena straightened back up.

“I’ll text you later. I’d like to… continue that train of thought we were interrupted on.”

“Tomorrow’s game night. Stay after?” Kara asked, biting her lip through a grin as Lena laced their fingers back together.

“Deal.” She kissed her sweetly. “I’m still going to text you later.”

“Okay.”

That was the last thing Kara got to say to her, carefully disentangling their hands again just as a very large and very angry man in an ill fitting suit burst into Lena’s office with two burly L-Corp security guards on his heels.

“MISS LUTHOR I  _ DEMAND _ TO KNOW WHY YOU DROPPED OUR BUSINESS AGREEMENT.”

So much for  _ discreet _ .

Kara shot Lena a sympathetic look, noticing she had already drawn up her armor about her.

“Thank you for stopping by, Miss Danvers. I’ll be in touch.” There was a glimmer of softness to her tone, and then she was rounding on the blustering businessman drawing herself up to her full height with fire in her eyes and steel in her spine.

“Mr. White?  _ Sit _ .”

Kara took that as her cue to book it out of there, not wanting to be on the end of Lena’s quiet aloofness that hid the simmering anger. She gave Jess a  _ hoo boy _ grimace on her way out and made a mental note to pick up some of that fancy vegan ice cream Lena liked for later.

Unfortunately Kara didn’t get to see Lena that evening due to helping with a harbor incident a city over, apologizing with a quick call and promise of her coveted ice cream the following evening. Lena had understood, though they were both disappointed that they would have to wait to have their talk. The silver lining was now Kara had some more time to figure out what she wanted to say.

_ We’ve been friends for a really long time but I like you a lot more than that. _

_ I can see myself with you much later on in our lives, I hope you do too. _

_ Carly Rae Jepsen said it best, I really really really really really like you. _

That last one wasn’t terrible, actually.

Pop song lyrics or not, Kara was determined to come clean and make sure she was openly fair in her feelings to Lena. She had done her share of keeping secrets from her for more than a lifetime.

* * *

Game night had been  _ rowdy _ .

The whole gang had made it including James and Lucy who were in National City for business, and Winn who had come back from the future to visit. Even Sam and Ruby were back in town for the young teen to visit some of the friends she never got to see anymore. It was the loudest and fullest Kara’s apartment had been in a long time and it was nearly overwhelming. She tried catching up with Winn and James and Lucy as everyone perused the potluck spread, trusting Querl Dox and Nia to wrangle everyone up with a selection of games as Lena caught up with Sam. Alex and Kelly bounced around the group as the DEO director caught up with everyone and introduced Kelly to those she hadn’t gotten the chance to know. And watching over all of them was J’onn, looking far more content and fatherly as the night pressed on.

The calmer board games had been skipped over for the evening, opting for charades and pictionary and more energetic full-group games. There had been peppy music, too much food even for Kara, and drinks so freely poured Querl Dox and Winn were nearly put to bed on an air mattress by the end of the night. James and Lucy and J’onn had left first, making sure Winn got back to his hotel without incident. Nia and Querl left next after she had helped organize and put the games away. Alex and Sam and Kelly cleaned the trash and searched out the abandoned red solo cups as Kara and Lena somehow managed to tetris most of the leftovers away into her fridge, pushing what couldn’t fit off onto Alex and Kelly.

“I think that’s everything, thank you for helping.”

“I hadn’t realized we had over done it with the sides. At least I can put grocery shopping off a day.” Alex shrugged, Kelly scoffed.

“You most certainly are  _ not _ . There are  _ no _ greens in your kitchen.”

Alex grumbled a  _ yeah yeah _ and nudged Kelly towards the door. “I’ll see you later, Kara.”

Kara walked them to the door and sent them off with warm hugs and a promise to meet up soon for lunch or drinks. She closed the broad white door behind them with a soft click and padded back into her apartment, feeling tired but happy. It had been too long since the entire group had gotten together and she was feeling like she had just run an emotional and social marathon. She could hear Sam and Lena talking out on her tiny wrought iron fire escape and did her best not to listen in on their conversation. It was in her best interest to let the two of them have their privacy. They were very close and it had been months since they had seen each other. Kara didn’t want to encroach on them.

She puttered around her apartment, continuing to straighten up what had gotten moved out of place and sped through washing the dishes and glasses that had piled up in the sink. She was just about to collapse on her denim blue couch when the broad window opened and Lena slipped back inside. She had a strange look on her face but Kara didn’t have time to ask her what was wrong because Sam was calling her over with an outstretched hand of waggling fingers.

“C’mere, I gotta scoot. Come give me a hug.”

Kara grinned and slipped past Lena, falling into a bone crushing hug from her fellow Kryptonian. Her sense of calm was tossed to the curb when Sam spoke softly into her ear so only she could hear.

“ _ If you hurt her I’ll throw you so far into outer space you’ll know what the other side of Mars looks like. And you know I’m capable _ .”

Kara could feel her entire body blush in embarrassment when she realized what she and Lena had been talking about.

“ _ I won’t. I promise. _ ”

“ _ Good _ .” Sam murmured and gave her one more squeeze before pulling back.

“I’m in town all weekend, can I tag along on a patrol sometime? I brought my new suit.” She grinned and waggled her brows.

“I’ll text you. Oh-Has Ruby had any sign of possible powers yet?”

Sam pursed her lips. “Maybe. But I’ll get back to you on that. Catch you later, Danvers. I’ll see you for dinner tomorrow, Lena!”

Kara and Lena bid Sam goodbye and watched her rocket up and into the black of night.

As soon as she had left it was like a heavy blanket of anticipation laid itself on the both of them. Kara carefully closed up and locked the window to the fire escape, hearing Lena pad up behind her. Warm hands slid over her waist and Kara turned into her, smiling shyly when she rocked up onto her toes to kiss her. It felt good to lean into her and curled her arms around her shoulders. Lena kissed her again with more enthusiasm and Kara pulled her closer with a sigh as Lena’s hands crawled up her back and splayed flat under her shoulder blades. The warmth of affection wove through her ribs, encouraging her to lean more fully into Lena. Affection strengthened into the familiar attraction of their late night visits in Lena’s office, finally broaching their unspoken border. Kara’s heart leapt into her throat in excitement as Lena licked into her mouth with a quiet hum, her hands sliding back down to press into the small of her back.

She was more than ready to take the next step with Lena, whatever it happened to be. Rao help her, she was ready to sprint, she was tired of waiting. Lena must have been feeling the same because the next kiss she gave Kara had her knees threatening to buckle. She could feel Lena grinning against her mouth and nipped at her lip in retaliation, earning herself a surprised gasp. The sudden rush of heat had gone from the comfortable affection in her chest to a low swirling coil in her belly. Lena’s hands got greedier and slipped underneath the back of her t-shirt, scorching hot and  _ definitely _ welcome. The touch had Kara arching into her with a gasp and Lena pulled back suddenly. She didn’t looked panicked in the slightest, but she did look like she was thirty seconds away from devouring Kara.

“I need a moment, but I’ll be right back.”

“Too much?”

Lena shook her head and pressed a quick kiss to her lip. “No, you’re perfect.”

Kara blushed and suppressed a shiver as her hands slid off of her back. Lena’s gaze was still heavy on her as she slipped into her dim bedroom towards her bathroom, raking her hands through her hair. Kara sucked in a deep breath, watching her retreat and was nearly caught off guard when Lena flipped the light on and leaned on the doorframe.

“Do you still have the red sun lamp I gave you?”

Another spike of heat jumped into her belly.

“Should I get it out?”

Lena bit her lip and let her gaze fall down Kara’s body, blatantly checking her out.

“Might be a good idea.”

Kara  _ did _ shiver at that, a thrill racing down her spine at the implication heavy in Lena’s tone. She didn’t know what to do with herself now and looked around her home in distraction.  _ Right _ . Red sun lamp. She slipped into her room and started digging around on her desk, finding it just as the door to her bathroom opened. Lena slipped up to her and took the small device from Kara, checking it over carefully before crossing the room and positioning it on her bedside table next to her folded lead-framed glasses. She flipped it on and bathed the bed in warm amber light. Lena hesitated for just a moment, and then,

“You don’t have to just kiss me on the mouth.”

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Kara swallowed down the butterflies swirling in her chest, her heart thundering in her ears as heat plunged low in between her legs. Lena was looking at her with open trust and  _ want _ . It easily pushed Kara into motion and she was standing in front of her, sucking in a steadying breath as the red light dampened her powers. The world fell away and all she could hear was Lena’s breathing in her bedroom, leaving them safely ensconced in the cozy space. Slender fingers hooked into the belt loops of her jeans and Kara licked her lips as Lena tugged her closer.  _ Rao _ she wanted this. She wanted  _ Lena _ . She wanted to kiss her wherever she would let her. She wanted to help her feel like she was full of sunlight.

Except.

Kara had no idea what she was doing. Or, she had a pretty good idea to a degree. But it had been a while since she had last been intimate with someone and she was afraid of screwing it up.

And this was  _ Lena _ .

Kara  _ really _ didn’t want to drop the ball.

“I’m a little rusty.” She admitted, reaching out and anchored her hands on Lena’s waist.

“It’s okay. I know you’re a quick learner.” Lena teased.

Kara ducked her head with a shy smile and inched closer to Lena. She could feel the heat of her body under her hands, warming her bone-deep as she shook herself out of her doubt. This  _ was _ Lena. And Lena was good and kind and patient and wanted Kara just as much as she wanted her. She had nothing to fear, learning curve be damned.

“Where can I kiss you?”

Lena grinned at her whispered question, her eyes darting from Kara’s eyes to her lips and back again.

“ _ Anywhere you like _ .” 

Kara leaned in and met Lena in a firm kiss, gasping in surprise when she was able to push back against her thanks to the lamp. The dynamic shifted now that they were closer to a more equal footing and their kisses quickly grew heavier with far looser restraint. All of Kara’s senses were registering Lena and  _ only _ Lena. She gasped again when hands slid around her hips and dipped low enough to squeeze her rear, pulling her hips into hers. It was like Lena’s touch had flipped a switch and Kara was grabbing the duvet on her bed and yanking it down while still trying to kiss her at the same time. She didn’t do a great job of it, but she somehow pulled the blanket and sheet down as well.

Lena grinned against her mouth and kissed her hard, sliding her hands heavily up her back to smooth around high on her ribs. She had touched Kara like this before, she had let her knuckles brush the underside of her breasts as she skimmed her fingers over her. They had even gone almost a little too far with Kara’s thigh sandwiched between hers and pressed flush against the apex between her legs. Now they were doing so  _ on purpose _ and Kara was buzzing with energy. She let go of Lena’s waist and covered her hands with her own, and then pulled them up and onto her chest. Lena gasped a soft  _ oh _ into her mouth as she palmed Kara through her shirt. The granted permission sped things up and tentative touches turned greedy.

Lena’s fingers hooked into the hem of Kara’s shirt and yanked it up and over her head. It hit the floor in a soft crumple and it was as if they couldn’t undress each other quick enough. She knew they should probably slow down some, but they had been waiting long enough and there would be time to savor each other later. Right now, Kara didn’t want to wait. She wanted to touch and taste and pull Lena into her until the edges blurred and they melded into one. Lena must have had the same idea because she dropped hot, heavy, open-mouthed kisses onto each new exposed patch of Kara’s skin. Kara was trying to do that too, leaving them in a tangle of giggling limbs in her bed as they peeled each other out of their clothing.

It wasn’t until they were nearly naked, Kara hovering over Lena in just their underwear and nimble fingers tugging at the clasp of her bra did she realize the gravity of the moment. The months of attraction and  _ love _ adding up into an overwhelming crash of emotion. She leaned down and poured as much affection as she could muster into her kiss, nearly drowning in the heat of Lena’s body. Lena hummed against her, pausing in trying to remove Kara’s bra in favor of smoothing her hands across her back. Kara kissed her until her lungs burned, and then a few more times for good measure until the grins tugging at their lips made it impossible.

“I really like you a lot.” Kara whispered. “A  _ lot _ a lot.”

Lena curled her arms around her ribs and kissed her fiercely, squeezing her tightly about the hips with her thighs. It knocked Kara’s breath from her lungs and she leaned up after a long moment, head spinning and pulse heavy between her legs. Lena, laid out underneath her breathless and flushed, looked exactly how Kara had dreamt her. Her inky hair spread across the pillow looked deep amber in the light of the lamp. Her fair skin was glowing. Kara felt like she was in one of those aesthetic eighties action movies, but this was  _ very _ real and raw. She couldn’t stop staring into her dark eyes, floored by the way she was looking at her. There was another word on the tip of her tongue that she wanted to tell Lena, but she held onto it. She had time to hold onto it for now, especially since they still needed to have a good long talk that was  _ very clearly _ not going to happen right that moment.

“I like you  _ a lot _ a lot too.” Lena parroted back with a gentle sway of her legs, rocking Kara affectionately. “Kiss me?”

Kara nodded and leaned into her again, sighing as Lena took a moment to unclip the clasp of her bra. The next few moments were a gradual process of Kara’s brain short circuiting as Lena guided her in removing the last of their clothing in between kisses that made the heat pound slick in between her legs. Her body had never reacted so viscerally to someone before out of all of the men and women she had dated. Kara chalked it up to it just being  _ Lena _ and she was happy to let her take her into new territory.

She kissed her.

And then she followed the sharp line of her jaw to the soft space where her pulse surged under her skin. She remembered saying something about wanting to leave a mark and Lena groaned something between  _ Please _ and  _ Fuck _ and something else that sounded like  _ Publicly Presentable _ and pulled Kara’s mouth into her skin. She eagerly obliged, pressing her tongue against the soft flutter of her heartbeat and sealed her lips against her skin with a soft suck. She tasted like salt and  _ her _ and Kara knew she was already hooked. Lena hummed lowly in approval and drew her even closer.

“ _ Please. _ ”

The gasp was paired with a bold roll of her hips and Kara flushed red as soft skin streaked warm and sticky against her thigh. She sped up, sucking kisses into fair skin and counted each stark freckle with her tongue. Kara dutifully mapped out where the tendons and veins in Lena’s neck smoothed into the angle of her clavicle. She may have dipped her tongue into the hollow of her throat out of pure selfishness and the way Lena’s chest hitched against hers didn’t disappoint. Kara kept moving lower at Lena’s gentle guidance through the pressure on the tops of her shoulders. She kept counting freckles, leaving the one in dotting the center of her throat in a patch of red before finding them on her chest.

When she kissed the center of her sternum slender fingers raked roughly through her hair as her thigh pressed up firmly in between her legs, drawing a moan out of her as a full body shiver raced through her. Lena’s hand fisted in her hair and tugged her to the left, towards a dusky pebbled nipple and Kara greedily ran her tongue over her with a hot breath. Lena’s chest arched up into her mouth and Kara drew her into her, unable to keep her hands still as she tried to touch as much of her as possible. Kara liked how firm she was against her tongue and made sure Lena knew it with a nearly vicious suck. Lena bucked into her with a gasp and grabbed for Kara’s hand, drawing it up to cover her other breast. She quickly took the hint and slid her thumb over her nipple, drawing up short in surprise when she felt something metal.

There was a small bar pierced through her nipple, bracketed with simple ball bearings and Kara gladly switched out her hand for her mouth. She wasn’t quite sure why she found it so attractive, but she  _ did _ . The metal of the piercing clicked against her teeth as she laved at the bud, her lips closing over Lena as she moaned breathlessly. She closed her teeth carefully around the metal ball bearings and tugged, just enough to make Lena arch up into her and moan high in her chest. The hand in her hair tightened and Kara retaliated against the sparks skittering under her skin with another cruel suck of her lips. The sound Lena made was rich in tone and wanting, not bothering to curb the surge of her hips against her.

“ _ Kara, fuck- _ “

The roll of Lena’s hips got stronger the longer Kara paid attention to her nipples, impatient and growing in frustration by the minute. At her impatient shoving on her shoulders Kara started moving down her body again, still leaving kisses on the freckles that dotted her belly. The lower she slipped the more anxious she became about wanting to make this pleasurable for Lena. She started thinking about what  _ she _ liked when someone touched her and wondered if maybe she could reciprocate those actions for her. Or maybe the smartest thing to do was to use her words and  _ ask her _ .

Kara huffed in annoyance at herself and planted one more kiss just below her bellybutton. She propped her chin up and laced their fingers together. Lena was  _ gorgeous _ . Venus in repose after stealing another pillow to prop her head and shoulders up. Her eyes were nearly black from arousal and Kara could see some of the faint marks she had coaxed onto her skin. Her eye trained to the glint of metal in her left nipple for a long moment, her fingers clutching a little tighter.

“Tell me what to do?” She asked, her eyes flicking back up to Lena’s face.

She nodded silently, swallowing with effort and licking her lips, leaving a shine that Kara wanted to kiss away.

“Keep going.”

Kara would have liked a more illuminating answer, but she had to trust Lena and she had to trust herself. Gathering up her nerves, she kissed just under her belly button again and gave Lena’s fingers a squeeze. With a head full of cotton, Kara started kissing lower, sucking marks into her hips and adjusting herself so that Lena could rest her thighs on the tops of her shoulders. She was all around her and Kara took a steadying breath as she started kissing in on the soft skin high on the inside of her thighs. She could  _ smell _ her and it was doing something funny to her head. One of Lena’s hands wriggled free and combed her hair back, nails skating over her scalp and legs falling open a little wider the closer Kara drew to where she wanted her most. She could hear her murmuring  _ please _ as she sucked a mark into the fair soft skin close  _ close _ , the heat of her warming her jaw. Kara nipped at her and Lena gasped above her, her hips squirming in reaction. She finally drew her face back from her and thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest at how Lena was looking at her.

Kara couldn’t say anything. The weight of Lena’s gaze upon her was intoxicatingly terrifying. She had to look away before it overwhelmed her, afraid that she would say something stupid or start crying, and her eyes fell to the thatch of dark cropped hair in between her legs. Lena was so pink and so  _ wet _ , folds parted open and full with arousal. She could see her clit at the top of her sex, deep pink and peeping out at her. Kara stared at her for a long moment, beating back the nerves that were making her second guess herself. What if she wasn’t  _ good _ ?

“Hey.”

The soft call and the soothing motion of Lena’s thumb skating over her knuckles broke her out of her staring match with her clit. She was smiling gently through a shy blush.

“We don’t have to do anything right now.”

Warmth tugged heavy in Kara’s chest and she dropped another kiss on Lena’s thigh. “I want to. Let me try?”

Lena nodded and combed her fingers through her hair again, scratching lightly across her scalp. Kara planted a few kisses on her thighs and wiggled a little closer, her eyes trained back on Lena. Not wanting to stall any longer, she leaned forward and brushed her lips across Lena’s clit in the softest ghost of a kiss. She was firm and heated against her mouth and felt her ribs expand in a quiet gasp under her palms. Kara leaned in a kissed her more firmly this time, feeling soft warm skin against her chin. Lena’s hips shifted at the pressure and Kara, too curious and wanting to taste her, licked her lips.

Kara was  _ done _ for.

Without waiting another moment longer she dipped her head back down and pressed the flat of her tongue to Lena’s clit in a long languid stroke. Lena’s grip tightened on her hand and Kara slowly started to explore her, listening to her breathing and the soft sounds of approval in her chest.

She couldn’t stop tasting her.

The way her clit felt hot and firm against her tongue was curiously addicting. She tasted like salt and something barely tangy and just  _ Lena _ and Kara didn’t know why she had waited so long. Once she had gotten politely acquainted with the pert little bundle of nerves she started exploring lower, sliding her tongue through every fold and holding back a moan as she licked up a thick sticky arousal. Kara found her entrance, smooth and slick and fluttering gently in response to her touch against the flat of her tongue.

“ _ Kara, please- _ “

She looked up Lena’s body, revelling under the weight of her attention. A pretty pink blush, darker under the amber light, had colored her face and crawled down the fair skin of her neck and chest. Her inky hair looked mussed as a result of pressing her head back into the pillow. Kara never thought that she would be looking at Lena like this,  _ during _ something like  _ this _ , and it made her heartbeat pulse uncomfortably heavy in between her legs. She could feel her own slickness as she shifted her hips and briefly wondered if it would get on her bedsheets. But that wasn’t what was important, and at Lena’s second whisper of  _ please _ , she slipped her tongue into her.

Lena moaned, her brows drawing together as her mouth fell open in an _oh_. She was _hot_. Hot all around Kara’s tongue, spasming and squeezing and she pushed a little deeper with a curl inside her, searching. Tasting. She was soft and wet against her chin and cheeks and it was all Kara could taste and smell and it _wasn’t_ _enough_. She withdrew her tongue with a hot breath and laved heavily back up to her clit, already missing the little firm nub. It drew another moan from Lena and her hips rolled up and into her mouth. But as soon as she had returned to her clit, Kara missed the way she felt buried inside of her and slid back down after releasing her with a soft suck. When she couldn’t decide where she wanted to be next, she sucked on the soft folds of delicate flesh framing her. She paid attention to her like she was her last meal.

It was a messy, sweaty, hot cycle of Kara trying to be everywhere at one time because for  _ once _ in her life she wanted to give in to the greedy little self that lived in the nooks and crannies around her heart. She couldn’t help it, Lena just tasted and felt  _ so good _ and the tugging in her hair now was only spurning her on. Kara wanted to learn everything that made Lena feel good and took her time, trying and failing to slow herself down multiple times. Her unwavering attention had worked Lena up to such a height that she was struggling not to buck too hard into her. On her next pass across her clit her thighs started to tremble, the strong muscles jumping against her shoulders with each touch of her tongue.

Lena was begging again, soft and breathless as she finally started to shake apart under Kara. Begging her to  _ don’t stop _ , to  _ more-fuck-more _ , to  _ please let me come _ . Her hands tightened on Kara and her breathing became more shallow. The pitch of her moans grew higher, feminine, and Kara took her clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue over her. Lena’s hips jumped at the touch and Kara did it again. And again. And again before pressing her tongue to her in a heavy roll and sucking long and hard until Lena was pushing up and into her with a strangled noise of pleasure. She looked up her body, catching her attention through heavy lidded eyes and held her gaze as she continued rolling her tongue into her.

Kara kept sucking and it only took a moment longer before Lena was arching, bowing and gasping, her eyes rolling back into her head and her hands clinging to her, coming so hard against her mouth her breath froze in her chest. There were new sensations, like the spasming of delicate muscle against her chin and the way she could feel the same matching spasm in Lena’s clit against her tongue, growing even more firm with her release as she tensed. It was incredible.  _ Lena _ was incredible. Kara couldn’t stop tasting her.

She didn’t know how long she was able to keep Lena suspended, but she sucked in a ragged breath and sank bodily back into the bed with her hips jolting with each pass of her tongue. When the grip in her hair loosened Kara eased up and released her with a wet sucking noise. Her head was still craned back so she took to pulling her tongue back through her to lick up the sticky arousal that she had been too preoccupied to take care of for the last few moments. Lena continued to moan soft sounds of pleasure as she slid through her again. Of course, the continued stimulation led to more arousal for Kara to lick up and Lena was pushing Kara’s hand down until her thumb was pressing slow heavy circles onto her clit.

It didn’t take but another moment for Lena to come apart around Kara’s tongue in a flutter of tight pulsing muscle, and her thighs rested heavy on her shoulders. A quiet  _ okay _ caught Kara’s attention and she reluctantly pulled away from her new favorite way to kiss Lena. She wiped her face hastily on the sheets as she followed the coaxing pull of clumsy hands, dropping kisses to flushed damp skin as she slid her way back up her body. Lena kissed her breathlessly, moaning as she tasted herself on Kara’s tongue. After a few more, she kissed her hard and hot enough to make Kara try to suck in an extra breath. She was still uncomfortably turned on, even if she was happy to just keep kissing Lena.

And then her hands were pushing, turning her over and a warm body was pressing her into her bed. Lena kissed her again and murmured her next words against her lips.

“May I?”

Kara could only nod and kiss her again as warm hands started to explore.

* * *

Kara sighed into her pillow, sprawling face down feeling deliciously sore. She was tired and comfortably sated. She couldn’t recall a time she when she  _ did _ feel this happily worn out. She really liked it.

Kara also really liked the weight of Lena lying half on her with her ear pressed in between her shoulder blades.

It was late, probably close to two in the morning, and the amber light of the red sun emulator still bathed the room in its glow. Kara was glad they had used the lamp. She was proudly sporting some purpling marks of her own and she wasn’t quite ready to see them fade. But most importantly, she was able to fully share herself with Lena in an intimacy she was afraid she wouldn’t ever get to have. And she was still convinced it was one of the best things she had done.

All because she had wanted practice with kissing.

“Hey Lena?”

The weight anchoring her into the mattress shifted and warm lips pressed a kiss into her skin in acknowledgement.

“I really do like you. Scary  _ a lot _ like you. Like. I know we love each other because we’re best friends, but this is bigger than that.”

She couldn’t say _love_ in a romantic context just yet. They still needed time to adjust and to actually  _ talk _ . Lena slid mostly off of her and snuggled into her side, nearly nose to nose with a leg still slung over the back of her thigh. She leaned in and kissed her.

“I like you a scary  _ a lot _ too. If that wasn’t obvious.” She smiled, her voice low and rough.

Kara wound her arm over her and pulled her close. “I’m glad. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“Don’t be.” Lena murmured, tracing the line of Kara’s chin. Her touch felt like golden sunlight. “Though it was cute to watch that lightbulb go off in your head. I usually don’t like to wait, but this was worth it.”

“Wait-what? When? For how long?”

Lena blushed, her features soft and young.

“Since the first night… before, technically.”

“ _ Since the first- _ LENA!” Kara yelped, struggling up onto her elbows and blinking owlishly down at her. She felt flustered and a little upset that her best friend had jumped into their arrangement with no regards to her own heart.

“ _ Lena _ .”

She twisted onto her back and shrugged half-heartedly. “ _ I know _ , I know. But it made you  _ happy _ . And I just thought that, if that’s all you wanted then I could be happy too.”

The smallness in her voice ushered Kara back into her orbit with a searing kiss. She kissed her fiercely until Lena was tangling her limbs about her, until she was reciprocating just as enthusiastically, until she melted and tried to pull Kara into her. Kara kissed her for another long moment, pouring her affection into each touch until she was certain that Lena understood the message loud and clear. She dropped a few quick pecks on her lips, Lena was a bit breathless and blushing madly.

“I thought business people were supposed to be  _ rational _ .” Kara teased, slipping a thigh in between Lena’s with another languid kiss.

“You’ve known I’ve always gone against the tide.” She mumbled against Kara’s lips, smoothing her hands up her back.

“But, but what if…?”

Kara couldn’t finish her thought, resting her forehead into hers. Lena huffed a small smile against her chin.

“I had a strong feeling it would be okay. But if it hadn’t? Then I would have been very sad and lonely. It would have been familiar.”

“ _ Lena _ .”

“But. You didn’t.” She rushed on. “And I got lucky. And now I get to tell you in explicit detail how much…” Her hands slid down her back and splayed over her rear with a squeeze. Kara could feel her grin.

“...I like you.”

Kara smiled in response and fell into another heady kiss. Lena had taken a stupid gamble and Kara felt obligated to show her as much of a reward as possible.

“Are you gonna do that with your words?”

Kara’s question was almost unintelligible as Lena licked into her mouth with a sigh, choosing instead to let her hands start to wander and send sparks tingling across Kara’s skin again. She thought she was going to combust with the sheer amount of affection,  _ love _ , filling her chest and lungs. Lena gave her another sweet kiss, heavy with attraction and intent.

“Maybe in a little bit.”


End file.
